Yotsuyu Yagiyama
|-|Yotsuyu Yagiyama= |-|I Am A Rock= Summary Yotsuyu Yagiyama is a Rock Human and an antagonist on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: JoJolion. A part of the Rokakaka smuggling operation, he is accompanied by his boss, Tamaki Damo, to kill Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo after stealing one of their Rokakaka to graft. After an abrupt attack, he is sent months later to attack the new Josuke Higashikata to finish the job. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Unknown with "I Am A Rock". Name: Yotsuyu Yagiyama Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VIII: JoJolion) Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Rock Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Similar to other rock humans he is able to turn himself into a rock), Resistance to heat and cold (While in this form they can sustain temperatures as high as 950 °C and as low as -240 °C), Immortality (Type 2, Scaling to Tamaki Damo), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Selective Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility and Non-Physical Interaction with "I Am A Rock" Attack Potency: Athlete level. Unknown with I Am A Rock (Every attempt to attack in close range ended with it being countered). Speed: Subsonic (Constantly disappears when spotted moving) with Massively FTL reactions (Avoided a barrage from Soft & Wet). Unknown with I Am A Rock. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Unknown with I Am A Rock. Durability: At least Large Building level (Was one of the two survivors of Sheer Heart Attack), likely higher (When fully transformed into a rock state, Soft & Wet's fists shattered trying to attack him). At least''' Large Building level''' with I Am A Rock (Survived two blows from Soft & Wet). Stamina: High (Even after being in the epicenter of an explosion, only showed an expression of discomfort). Extremely high while in rock form (In this form he does not need to sleep or eat). Range: Extended melee range with I Am A Rock, likely dozens of meters with its ability Standard Equipment: I Am A Rock, a Rokakaka Intelligence: Combat strategist; can manage to live in a society while remaining hidden about his true identity. Weaknesses: His stone body is vulnerable when oxygen is taken from it. He requires a month's worth of sleep after a set of time, in which anything could happen to him within this timeframe. Any damage done to I Am A Rock will be reflected back onto Yotsuyu. Yotsuyu needs to touch something in order to activate his Stand's ability. The effects of I Am A Rock will deactivate if it exits its range or if the object is blocked from pursuing the enemy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'I Am A Rock:' I Am A Rock is a mechanical, humanoid Stand with a set of spikes covered all over its head and torso. It wears a set of hammer pants. It has shown capabilities of fighting in close combat, but had never had the chance to show how adept it is. **'Selective Gravity:' Upon touch or Yotsuyu's command, an object of his choice will begin to draw towards and swarm the target en masse. These objects can be solids and liquids, and can be canceled at any time. Yotsuyu could use this ability to cause objects to crush the opponent or have them gravitate towards himself, hitting the opponent in the process. *'Rock Human Physiology' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gravity Users Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Rock Human Category:Transformation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners